My Love
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: After 7 years, Phoenix and Maya reunite. Yet something's wrong in Kurain..Read on as Phoenix Wright along with his friends try to solve a new mystery, that could change the face of Kurain..Or is there more at stake than just Kurain? Spoilers for all games
1. Longing

My Love

A summary of where the story starts:

So, this takes place after Apollo Justice. After Phoenix Wright's name has been cleared, he decides to retake the bar exam. While he waits for his results, he thinks back to the friends he has not spoken to. Specifically one Spirit Medium….

Every time he thinks of her, he feels two things: Pain, and Longing. Since he cut off contact from her, he's been hurting inside. But he made sure to not let Trucy know that. Because if she found out…

But now he realizes that she's been out of his life long enough. He can't stand it. He needs her. And he was going to set things right. Here, is where our story begins….

Chapter 1: Longing

Date: April 15th, 2012 Time: 2:15 p.m. Location: Wright Anything Agency

"Daddy!" Trucy called out.

"Yes Trucy?" Phoenix replied.

"Did you get your results back!" she asked eagerly.

"Not yet Trucy." Phoenix stated. "They said in about a week or two's time. It's been 4 days."

"Awww." She said unhappily. "I can't wait for you to be a lawyer again!" She started pouting.

Phoenix laughed. "I know Trucy, I can't wait either, but we need to be patient. It's been quite a long time since I shouted 'OBJECTION!' at someone."

Trucy still pouted. "I'm going to watch some TV." She turned and walked away.

Phoenix looked at Trucy turn a corner and disappear. "_Good." _Phoenix thought. "_I've been thinking so much lately. At least she still doesn't know anything. She'll find out in due time, at least if things go Wright! Ugh. Bad joke."_

Phoenix went to his desk and took out a picture. It was a picture of himself and Maya Fey. He stared at it intently. A tear ran down his eye and hit his desk. _ "Wow Maya." Phoenix thought. "All I have to do is look at you in this picture and I get all emotional. You're really something."_

Thoughts of his past endeavors with Maya crept into his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Turnabout Sisters

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted. "Look closely at this. (Receipt with letters 'MAYA' on the front.') See the word 'Maya' written in blood?"

Edgeworth shook his head.

"Bwah hah!" he exclaimed. "You're grasping!"

Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"I think not. Look at the other side of the receipt!"

"Th-The other side?" Edgeworth stammered.

"Your Honor, will you tell the court what is written on the other side of that receipt?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmm…" Judge said as he examined it. "Well! A 'glass light stand!' And the date of purchase…Why this was the day before the murder!"

"Gah!" Edgeworth sputtered.

"_Even though Mia would help me win this case, it was the first time I had successfully defended Maya, my second case. More was to come after that case."_

**FLASHBACK**

Farewell, My Turnabout

"_Franziska threw something on the ground just now…"_ Phoenix thought.

"This is… An electromagnetic receiver," Edgeworth said.

"Isn't that the thing she used to track Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll return this to the prescient later." Edgeworth said. "There's something else…"

"Ah!" Pearl exclaimed. "Isn't that Ms. Von Karma's whip!

"You should keep this Wright." Edgeworth said.

"Umm…Ok." Phoenix replied.

"NICK!" a voice shouted from behind him.

He turned around, and saw Maya in front of him.

"M—M—MAYA!" Phoenix shouted.

Maya, Phoenix, and Pearl embraced in a hug.

"Oh Nick I knew you would come through!" Maya exploded happily. "You got Engarde convicted, like I knew you would…."

"_That would be one of the closest calls I ever had with Maya. She almost died, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if she…."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Phoenix snapped out of his trance, and looked at his desk.

"What will she think if she saw me like this?" Phoenix said to no one in particular.

"_I know that I may become a lawyer again." _Phoenix thought. _"But I left Maya alone; in the dark…I always thought that I was helping her. I mean, she had to go back to Kurain to become the Master. Plus the Elders never liked me, so I'd be doing her a favor by cutting off contact and never visiting…At least…that's what I told myself…_

Then, thoughts of Maya with another man crept into his mind…He could see it, a wedding with all of his friends along with himself, watching Maya kiss this other man and live happily ever after…Without him…Forgetting him…Just like he did…

"Arrgh!" Phoenix slammed his fist on the desk angrily. "That's it! I'm fixing this right now!"

He fumbled for his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello Apollo?" Phoenix asked. "I need you to watch Trucy for a week. I'm going on a field trip…."

** I already have 6 chapters complete, but I want your opinion. I'll readily post two more chapters soon!**


	2. Nerves and Secrets

Chapter 2: Nerves and Secrets

Date: April 20th Time: 8:50 a.m. Location: Train Station

Phoenix trekked to the train station with his suitcase and sat down on a bench. He waited for the 9 am train to arrive. While he waited, he stood up, and looked at a nearby mirror. He hadn't changed his clothes. He still had the hat, the slightly hobo attire. He could've changed into one of his suits, but he felt it wasn't right. He wasn't a lawyer, and he still had to receive his bar exam results. So wearing one of his normal suits sounded arrogant, at least in Phoenix's eyes.

"_I wonder how she's going to react…" Phoenix thought. I expect the worst… For what I've done… Not telling her about what happened, cutting her contact, oh man, now I feel worse!"_

Suddenly, he heard and saw the train steam into the station. The doors opened, and he went in, hit heart, shivering with fear…and longing.

Time: 9:00 a.m. Location: Kurain Village

"Mystic Pearl," an Elder said. "Where is Mystic Maya?"

"Mystic Maya is in her room, depressed." Pearl replied despondently.

"Oh dear," she said. "Looks like she's still taking the brunt of the other elders."

"I think it's deeper than that. Pearl replied. "I think it's about Mr. Nick…"

The Elder was unsure who this "Nick" was, until she put two and two together. _"Mr. Wright…"_

"He was such a nice person to be around." She said. "She saved Maya countless times. But I'm not sure what's happened to him…I mean, forging evidence? That doesn't sound like him at all…"

"He didn't do it!" Pearl yelled angrily. "Mr. Nick would never do something like that!"

The Elder felt taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"I know Mystic Pearl." she replied. "He seems to have vanished after that trial. But then he resurfaces 7 years later and clears his name!"

"See!" Pearl exclaimed. "Mr. Nick was innocent all along!"

"Of course Mystic Pearl." The elder said. "It's not that I doubt him, but I worry about him. He hasn't been in contact with Mystic Maya for a long time. And she's a wreck right now. With the elders breathing down her neck, she has no one to turn to besides you Mystic Pearl."

Pearl hung her head.

"I know that." She said unhappily. "I'll see if I can help her."

And so she walked towards Mystic Maya's room.

"Mr. Nick…" Pearl asked softly. "Where are you? Your special someone needs you more than ever…"

Date: April 20th Time: 11:10 a.m.

Location: Kurain Village entrance.

Phoenix trudged forward and saw the entrance of the temple come into sight.

"Finally, I made it." Phoenix said.

He walked up to the temple doors and knocked.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law." Phoenix proclaimed. _"Not completely true, but close enough…_"

The doors opened, and a woman in her 40s stood there.

"Phoenix Wright?" the woman asked. "The one who put Kristoph Gavin in jail with the other boy?"

_I guess that's one way of putting it._

"Yes." Phoenix replied. He removed his hat. "And the other boy's name is Apollo Justice."

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed. "Sorry for the lack of introductions. My name is Mystic Selya."

She extended out her hand.

"_That's funny…" Phoenix thought. "I thought the elders hated me."_

He shook her hand, but Phoenix was confused.

"I thought—"

"Not all elders share the same idea boy." She said cheekily. "My guess is you're here to see Master Maya."

"How did-?" started Phoenix, surprised.

"She's been talking about you ever since the day you got disbarred." She said unhappily. "We keep track of the news too Phoenix."

"Urk…" Phoenix stammered.

"Don't worry!" Mystic Selya said. "Not all the elders hate you boy, just the majority."

"_That really made me feel loads better…" _Phoenix thought bitterly.

She turned and started to walk into the temple. "Her room is this way."

Mystic Pearl could not believe her eyes. She was walking past the bridge to the inner temple, when she looked at the entrance and saw a man!

He was talking to Mystic Selya, and once he took his hat off, Pearl was 100% sure who it was.

She quickly ran after them, excited, and horrified.

Phoenix followed Mystic Selya past the Main Hall and past a few training areas where there were young Acolytes training. Some of the Acolytes took notice of Phoenix's presence and started to stare excitedly.

Phoenix felt a little uncomfortable. _"Jeez, I forgot to take this into account. So many women...and I'm the only man here! I feel strangely vulnerable…"_

"Don't worry about them." Mystic Selya said chuckling. "As long as we're here they won't try anything."

"_As long as you're here!"Phoenix thought with anguish. "What if you're NOT here!_

Soon they arrived outside of a very large room.

"_Wow!" Phoenix thought. "This room is bigger than…! My apartment…ugh. I really need those bar exam results…"_

Mystic Selya put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

"One thing I should warn you about." Mystic Selya began…

"I already know." Phoenix replied. "This isn't going to be the greatest reunion, right?"

She nodded. "Especially with…" she stopped.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing!" Mystic Selya exclaimed. "I guess I shall leave you in peace Phoenix…"

While she was talking, Phoenix saw the environment grow dark, and suddenly, chains appeared, and 5 Psych-Locks appeared around her.

"_What?" Phoenix thought. "She's hiding something? Is it about Maya?"_

Soon the environment turned back to normal, and the Locks disappeared.

"Good bye Phoenix Wright." Mystic Selya proclaimed with a bow.

And with that, she turned and left.

"…" Phoenix wondered. He shrugged, and turned to the door.

He slowly reached for the wooden door to knock, when suddenly his nerves held him back.

"_No!" Phoenix thought. "I…I don't think I can do this...I don't deserve to see her after cutting off contact with her suddenly for 7 years! What...am I supposed to do!"_

"!" a voice cried out from behind him.

Phoenix withdrew his hand and turned. There, in front of him, was Pearl.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Pearls!" Phoenix cried out. He embraced her in a hug.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Pearls." Phoenix responded. "You and Maya."

"What happened Mr. Nick?"

"I lost my attorney's badge, and pretty much everything else." Phoenix said glumly.

"I was accused of forging evidence, and nobody believed me. I was stripped of my badge and I was no longer a lawyer."

"I saw you on the NEWS!" Pearl said. "I heard you put someone in jail!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Sort of Pearls. I found out who framed me and with help from a friend, cleared my name. Now I'm going to try to become a lawyer again."

Pearl was excited at the news.

"That's great Mr. Nick!" Pearl said happily. "But I need to tell you something."

"Yes Pearls?" Phoenix asked.

Her voice grew quiet, and she whispered in her ear.

"Why did you stop talking to Mystic Maya?" she asked sadly. "She's your special someone!"

Phoenix looked at her, and then decided to be honest.

"I know she is Pearls." Phoenix started. "I just couldn't face her after my failure. I thought I was nothing after that trial. After that fateful trial, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was a wreck, and facing Maya like that would have been too much. I mean, I thought she was happy here, what with being the Master, and living much better than myself-

"She's not happy here." Pearl intervened.

"She's-what?" Phoenix replied confused.

"She's very distraught here Mr. Nick!" Pearl shouted angrily. "The Elders are destroying her! They are using her for themselves!"

"What!" Phoenix answered astounded.

"Most of the Elders want her under _THEIR _control, when it should be the other way around! Mystic Maya told me she wanted to quit being the Master, but after you cut off contact with her…"

Phoenix felt awful. No, devastated. He couldn't believe what he heard. Now he understood what the Psyche-Lock he saw was about.

"Mr. Nick, go knock on the door. Help Mystic Maya! Please!" Pearl pleaded.

Phoenix nodded. "I will"

He turned back towards the door and was about to knock, when the door burst open and he was greeted with a slap in the face.

"Arrgh!" Phoenix yelled. He staggered back, but before he could fall, he was grabbed by two hands and shoved into the room. The door then slammed shut.

"What the-!" Pearl exclaimed astounded. "Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix fell to the ground, next to a bed. Disoriented, he started to get up. But before he could stand, he was punched in the gut.

"Ow!" Phoenix shouted, and fell back to the floor.

He felt very dizzy. The room was spinning, and Phoenix couldn't get up. After about a minute, his eyes refocused, and he saw a girl in front of him, wearing very familiar acolyte robes…

"M—Maya?" Phoenix stuttered.

The girl spoke.

"Why did you do it Nick?" she said with venom. "Why did you stop talking to me? You hurt me damn it!"

Phoenix stood up and hung his head.

"I know Maya." He said sadly. "I just didn't want you to see me like this. I was an empty shell after that case. I thought my life was over. I couldn't face my friends, or anyone I knew. I hid from the world."

Phoenix fell to his knees. He realized that he deserved that beating, and now he felt that that wasn't enough. He needed to be hurt badly, and he knew it.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Maya."

She looked at him, and suddenly the tears started to fall from both of her eyes.

"Damn it Nick!" she screamed. She pushed him over and threw a punch at his face, but missed badly.

"Fight b-back!" she yelled. "F-fight b-back!" More tears fell.

"No." Phoenix said bluntly. I deserve this.

"ARRGH! Nick!" she shouted. "Nick!...Nick….I MISSED YOU!"

She collapsed on this body, crying.

Phoenix started crying too.

"I'm sorry Maya, for everything I've done." He said. "I don't deserve to be with you."

"Nick…Don't leave again…" Maya said.

"Maya…" Phoenix started.

"Nick?" Maya asked. "What is it?"

"I love you." Phoenix said.

Maya's eyes widened. "N-Nick…"

"If you don't want to see me again…" Phoenix said. "I'll understa-mmph!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Maya pressed her lips against Phoenix's. They kissed passionately for the first time.

When they broke for air, they looked at each other. For the first time in years, Maya smiled.

Phoenix smiled back. "Never again, will I leave you."

"Thank you…Nick" Maya said sweetly.

Their lips met again, in a more lustful kiss.

Phoenix stroked Maya's hair and massaged her back.

This made Maya moan with pleasure.

When they broke the kiss, Phoenix had made up his mind.

"Maya." Phoenix started.

"Yes Nick?" Maya asked.

"I'm taking you home with me. I don't care what the elders say, but would you like to live with me?" Phoenix asked.

Maya squealed with delight.

"YES Nick!" she yelled happily. "I will live with you!"

Phoenix smiled, but then frowned. A thought had just crossed his mind…

"What is it Nick?" Maya asked curiously.

"I'm worried about Pearls." Phoenix said. "I mean if you quit being Master, than Pearls will take over, but the elders…"

"Ohhh." Maya replied. "Yeah your right…"

The door suddenly burst open, and Pearl was there in the doorway.

"Don't worry Mr. Nick!" Pearl burst out. "I'll be Master! And I won't let those Elders control me!"

Both Phoenix and Maya released each other and blushed red.

"Errr..Pearls?" Phoenix asked. "Were you listening to us all this time?"

Now it was Pearl's time to blush. "…..No…" she said reddening.

"That's very sweet of you Pearly." Maya said. "But those elders are tough people, and I think it's going to be very hard on you."

"That's not all." Phoenix said. "Something strange is going on here. I mean, the elders were using Maya for personal gain. You can bet that they'll use you too. Oh, I just wish you both could come and live with me."

Pearl's head dropped. "I know it's going to be hard, but. Pearl raised her head, a determined expression on her face. "I can handle it! And I'll help you solve this mystery!"

"No Pearly," Maya asked. "Your too young, only 16! Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Pearl looked at Maya's stern expression and nodded. "Alright Mystic Maya, if you feel like you're up to it, let's do this."

"While Maya is staying with me, we're going to figure out this mess and fix everything that's going on here." Phoenix said. "Don't worry we're going to be just fine."

Pearl nodded. "I'm ready! Let's do this!"


	4. Rekindling Part 1

Chapter 5: Rekindling

Date: April 23rd Time: 6:30 p.m. Location: Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix fumbled with his keys till he found the right one, then turned the knob and stepped in.

"Trucy!" Apollo called angrily "That's not funny! Give it back!"

"Oh come on Apollo!" Trucy said happily. She was wearing Apollo's Attorney Badge "Look! I'm Apollo! OBJECTION! I got Chords of Iron!"

"That's Chords of STEEL Trucy!" Apollo said unhappily. "Ugh man…"

"Hello Apollo!" Phoenix said. Apollo turned, and brightened immediately

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo said. "Good to see you-GAH!" He was suddenly shoved to the side by Trucy.

"DADDY!" Trucy threw his arms around Phoenix. "Your home! How was your vacation? Did you do anything fun? Did you bring anything for me?"

"Whoa slow down Trucy!" Phoenix replied smiling. "Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

He stepped aside, and Maya walked in.

Both Apollo and Trucy's eyes widened.

"Hi there!" Maya said. "My name is Maya Fey!"

Apollo shook his head.

"Maya _Fey_?" Apollo asked. "The sister of Mia Fey?"

"Yes!" Maya said happily. "The very same!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Apollo said happily. "Mr. Wright, is she your-?

"No no!" Phoenix said quickly. "We're dating."

Maya nodded.

"Oh." Apollo said.

"You must be Apollo." Maya said.

"Yes, I am." Apollo said.

"Daddy! Is she my new mommy!" Trucy asked.

Phoenix looked at Maya and smiled.

"Maybe…." Phoenix said.

"YAY!" Trucy yelled. She ran to Maya and hugged her.

Maya laughed and returned the hug. "You must be Trucy!"

"Yes I am!" Trucy exclaimed happily.

"Oh, and Mr. Wright." Apollo said. "You have a package on your desk."

He pointed to Phoenix's desk. On top of it was a brown box taped shut.

"Could that be…?" Phoenix wondered.

"Open it Nick!" Maya said excitedly. "It might be!"

Phoenix quickly took out some scissors and opened the box. Inside first was a yellow envelope addressed to him.

Phoenix opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Phoenix Wright, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have passed the bar exam and are now cleared to return as a lawyer to our courtrooms. Inside is your new attorney's badge, with your results included. I aim to see you soon behind the Defense's booth. Good Luck, and once again, Congratulations! _

_Sincerely, _

_Judge Chambers._

Maya jumped 4 feet into the air.

"Yay! Congrats Nick!" she said joyfully. She gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright!" Phoenix said. He rummaged through the box and took out the golden badge. He pinned it to his suit proudly.

"Alright Mr. Wright!" Apollo said happily. "You're a lawyer again! Congratulations!"

I gave Apollo a high five, and after Trucy hugged my very tightly, we all went out to have burgers.

But before we could open the door, there was a knock on the door.

Phoenix opened it, and the mailman stood in the doorway.

"Hello there!" the mailman said. "Are you a 'Mr. Phoenix Wright'?"

"Yes I am." Phoenix said.

"This came in for you." The mailman said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a large envelope.

"Thank you." Phoenix said.

The mailman then noticed his attorney's badge on his suit.

"Mr. Wright!" the mailman exclaimed. "You're a lawyer again!"

"Yes I am!" Phoenix said happily. "I passed the bar exam and I have been reinstated."

"Congratulations!" the mailman said. "Good luck Mr. Wright!"

With that, he turned and walked away.

"What's that Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked behind him.

"Not sure, but it's addressed to me and you, and Trucy!" Phoenix replied.

"Really!" Apollo asked. "What does it say?"

"It's addressed to me too?" Trucy asked.

"Read it Nick!" Maya said excitedly.

Phoenix opened the envelope and took out another letter.

He started to read aloud:

_Dear Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, and Trucy Wright,_

_I would like to say thank you for helping us uncover the truth in this case that has plagued us for a long time. Your hard work has cleared up everything, and now the light has shined on this case after years of darkness. We're sorry that we couldn't send this letter earlier, but I had to wait for Valant to get out of jail. But it is better late than never I suppose. We are still thinking about Zak, and we still continue to remember his kindness and his hard work keeping Troupe Gramayre together. Despite the trails and hardships we've had to go through, we are still holding strong._

"_She must have told Valant who she really is…" Phoenix thought. _

_Thank you for everything you three have done for us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Troupe Gramayre._

_P.S._

_Enclosed in the envelope is a gift to you. We wanted to show you how thankful we are for helpings us clear out the mess in this case._

Phoenix looked in the envelope again, and pulled out something.

"Is that a check?" Apollo asked.

Maya's eyes widened. "How much!"

Phoenix looked at the amount.

"_Pay to the order of…."_

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

Apollo looked, and he staggered back clutching his chest.

"No way!" Apollo cried out.

"What? What!" Trucy yelled. "How much!"

"3…" Phoenix began.

"Million." Apollo continued.

"DOLLARS!" Phoenix and Apollo shouted together.

Trucy fell to her knees, Maya fainted.


End file.
